El juego de Cupido
by Vismur
Summary: Afrodita le ha encargado una misión a su hijo, y él esta dispuesto a cumplirla, lamentablemente, no puede cumplirla por varias razones que están fuera de su mano. RusiaxAmerica, mencion de FrUK, o quizas UKFr. FINAL.
1. Se me chispoteo

_Hola, por fin iniciando con unas parejas que me gustan mucho, aparte del UKUS O USUK, el RusiaAmerica. Sera cortito de dos a tres capítulos._

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de __Hidekazu Himaruya._

- dialogo -

"_pensamientos"_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**EL JUEGO DE CUPIDO**

**Capitulo 1. Se me chispoteo**

- Quiero que este conmigo, conmigo, hermano mayor – la voz murmuraba por toda la casa, ronca pero psicópata, seguramente hasta Lucifer tendría miedo de encontrarse con el ser que emanaba tétrico juramento, ¿amenaza?, de cualquier forma, el ser fantasmal que estaba más vivo que cualquier otra cosa, buscaba a alguien – hermano mayor, cásate, cásate, cásate… - repetía su mantra mientras buscaba a otro ser, igual de espeluznante, pero que este momento estaba escondido como cual mocoso asustado de los rayos.

- _"Que no me encuentre"_ – se repetía mentalmente, escondido en la alacena de la cocina, ¿Cómo entro ahí?, ese en un gran misterio del siglo XXI.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el Olimpo

- ¡Ya me tiene harta! – gritaba un poco cansada Afrodita.

- Mamá – murmuro un joven apuesto, Eros, aquí entre nos, Cupido.

- ¡Yo que quería ayudar! – levanto los brazos enfadada y luego se calmo – bien, lo admito solo lo hice para que dejara de asustar a los clientes, pero es que… ¡Grrr! – rugió inconscientemente, como si alguien entendiera lo que estaba diciendo.

- Mamá – volvió a insistir para que le hicieran caso, sin éxito.

- ¡Que mas quiere! He hecho todo lo que he podido, ¡Si yo la diosa del amor no puede, por que no me deja de joder! ¡Necesito vacaciones! – el joven apuesto solo arqueo la ceja al notar el lenguaje de su madre, nunca lo usaba a menos de que estuviera muy enojada, lo cual era muy difícil.

- Madre, sin ofender, ¿De que hablas? – la diosa volteo hacia su hijo, apenas notando su presencia, y al mismo tiempo se le iluminaron los ojos de felicidad.

- ¡Tengo la solución! – dijo la mujer agarrando fuertemente los hombros del joven – tú con tus flechitas lo harás – lo zarandeo feliz.

- ¿Eh? – arqueo una ceja en confusión.

- Te lo encargo hijo mío – dándole un sobre de su cabello, saco una maleta de sabe donde y sonriente salto por la ventana, donde un helicóptero la recogió, riendo desquiciadamenté.

- … - suspiro, no debería dejar a su madre ver tanto manga y anime japonés, se le estaban pegando muchas de las escenas, cuando una pregunta se alzo en su cabeza, ¿Cómo llego un helicóptero hasta la cima del monte Olimpo?... otro misterio para el siglo XXI.

Pasado un poco su impresión, se dispuso a leer la carta, una unión donde su madre se había rendido, él también era Dios sobre el amor, y siempre cumplía sus propósitos. Abrió el sobre y saco la tarjetita, la cual rezaba Iván la representación de Rusia y Natalia la representación de Bielorrusia. No seria tan difícil, ¿verdad?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**- El diario del súper Cupido –**

SEMANA 1

_- "He investigado a la pareja que me dejo mi madre, ahora entiendo por que esta tan histérica, la mujer es una psicópata" _– se encontraba en un tejado, viendo como se desarrollaba la situación, con sus binoculares en forma de corazón, había estado siguiendo a sus presas, digo, seres afortunados por que al gran Eros lo habían escogido para enamorarlos.

- ¡Hermano mayor! – ante sus ojos la mujer, que por cierto daba mas miedo que Hades, se acercaba a la representación de Rusia, el cual solo tembló.

- _"Esta es mi oportunidad" _– sonrió triunfante, sacando su arco y una flecha, apuntando a su objetivo, sin contar por supuesto que el susodicho saldría corriendo – _"¡No te muevas!" _– reclamo mentalmente, el ruso se detuvo en una puerta, que no podía abrir, ya que pareció sin escape alguno, Eros, sonriendo triunfante lanzo la flecha, segurísimo de si mismo.

- Te encontré hermano mayor – Belarús se acercaba como una depredadora violadora. La flecha ya casi daba en su objetivo.

- Señor Rusia – llego el pequeño Letonia apareció de la nada, la flecha le dio al rubio pequeño, el ruso salió corriendo ante la distracción, el pequeño Letón vio a la hermana de su jefe.

- _"¿Por qué de pronto la señorita Natalia se ve mas bonita?" _– fue el pensamiento del pequeño, mientras miles de corazones salían de su cabeza, la susodicha solo lo vio con ira y salió corriendo detrás del hombre de sus deseos.

- _"¡Maldición!" _– Eros había fallado la primera flecha de su vida, pero no volverá a ocurrir, de eso de encargaría él.

SEMANA 2

- _"Ahora no se me escapara ninguna" _– sonrió macabramente Eros, en este momento, las representaciones se encontraban en una ceremonia de Desarme Nuclear, y todas las potencias se encontraban en el evento, los presidentes hablaban entre si, él intentaba pasar desapercibido como reportero, algo difícil contando que llevaba una playera que rezaba "I love, the love", en color rosa y su micrófono en forma de corazón.

- Iniciamos la conferencia para el mejoramiento de las relaciones… - el presidente ruso, ya que él era la sede este año, empezaba a hablar. Belarús estaba cerca de Rusia, Cupido sonrió, era su oportunidad, y saco su arco y flecha.

- _"Esta vez lo lograre"_ – sonrió triunfante mientras apuntaba a sus objetivos, sin darse cuenta que era a la misma dirección donde el presidente ruso cedía la palabra al presidente estadounidense.

- ¡Terroristas! – grito alguien, Eros no presto atención a lo dicho, solo en su objetivo. Disparando la flecha.

- ¡Presidente! – los guaruras se abalanzaron a su jefe, el pobre se estaba quedando sin aire. Rusia tapo a su jefe, y Estados Unidos el derribo a ambos instintivamente, algunos guaruras se abalanzaron a la representación de su país. La flecha de fue de largo, impactando a cierta nación compuesta por una isla.

- ¡Derríbenlo! – grito alguien, y un montón de matones derribo al joven apuesto.

- ¡Sáquenlo! – grito alguien mas, el pobre fue atado con una camisa de fuerza y tapada su cara, no supo cuando ni porque pero ya no se encontraba en el recinto. Estaba en una camioneta sin rumbo fijo, había olvidado algo muy importante.

- _"Ah, volví a fallar"_ – pero al parecer le importaba más que había fallado su segunda flecha, desapareció ante la mirada atónita de los agentes que lo custodiaban.

De nuevo en la conferencia

- Estados Unidos, seria tan amable de salir de nosotros – dijo con una sonrisa tierna, pero con connotaciones que decían claramente +o te quitas o te mato+, el americano hizo caso, más por que sus guaruras se habían quitado, que por la amenaza.

- Presidente ¿Esta bien? – pregunto el rubio al jefe de su `némesis´.

- Gracias – sonrió - _"imbécil, me lastime mi cadera"_ – se quejo en su cabeza, llorando internamente.

- Eso esta bien – sonrió y luego le dirigió la mira da Rusia, que claramente decía `Yo se que esto es tu culpa, comunista´, Rusia le regreso la mirada que decía `Si serás idiota, cerdo capitalista´, con una sonrisa el americano regreso con su jefe.

Después de todo el escándalo proporcionado. Dieron el resumen de los daños, el anuncio de la huida del presunto `terrorista´, ah claro, la extraña actitud de la representación de Inglaterra para con Francia, correspondiendo a las muestras de cariños del francés, ¡a la vista de todos!, el francés cabe decir que estaba más que contento para si mismo, por fin lo había hecho caer.

Si supiera.

SEMANA 3

Después de curarse del golpe proporcionado por los guaruras, había ideado de nuevo un plan, esta vez no fallaría, con anticipación creo dos notas, una para cada uno, y las envió por correo, todo para que se encontraran en Moscú, y por fin cumplir con su meta.

- _"Esta vez, ¡definitivamente no fallare!"_ – él animado Dios estaba contento con su brillante plan.

Repasando el plan:

La carta que le envió a Bielorrusia fue sencilla, sabía que ella acudiría a su cita sin ninguna duda, claro solo hay que ponerle:

Natalia

Necesito algo urgente que hablar contigo, algo que cambiara nuestras vidas para siempre. Te veo en la plaza Kremlin (1), a las 3 de la tarde.

Con amor.

Iván.

Definitivamente iría, el problema había surgido al intentar escribir algo para que viniera él, aunque decidió jugar chueco, y lejos de poner el nombre de su hermana, había escogidó al rubio medio atrasado que había visto antes, parecía una relación tensa y peligrosa, al parecer siendo enemigos jurados, estaban al pendiente de cada uno, solo para restregarle en la cara los fallos del otro. La carta rezaba así:

Comunista:

Se que fuiste tu por lo del ataque terrorista, así que tú y yo tenemos que hablar, te encuentro en la plaza Kremlin, a las tres.

El héroe.

- _"Por supuesto que no fallare"_ – sonrió de nuevo al ver a su presa, la representación de Rusia, no entendía como creyó esa carta, hasta a el le parecía escéptico cuando la mando, por lo visto cierto Dios griego no sabia de la `Guerra Fría´.

Pronto su presa salió corriendo, el había puesto ciertas barricadas en algunas calles, para que fueran callejones, y al momento en que Bielorrusia lo dejara sin salida disparar la flecha, brillante, eso fue lo que se repitió en la mente, persiguiendo a esos dos.

Aunque otro fallo más a su plan estaba en la azotea en estos momentos.

Alfred F. Jones, conocido por varios como la representación de Estados Unidos, estaba siguiendo al sospechoso de ser el culpable del atentado hacia su jefe, según él, a su lado y obligado se encontraba su hermano Canadá, quien no podía creer que en estos momentos estuvieran espiando a la otra nación, tendría pesadillas solo imaginar si los descubren, Rusia daba miedo enojado.

- Vamos Matty, se esta moviendo – y empezó a correr de azotea por azotea, cuando se empezó a acercar a las casas.

- ¡No tan rápido! – grito sin ser escuchado, viendo como su hermano brincaba y saltaba azoteas como en las películas, el canadiense frunció el ceño, Alfred debería dejar de ver tantas películas de acción, no por su bien, si no por las demás naciones que no tenían la culpa de los desbarajustes de su hermano.

- ¡Matty, prisa! – volvió a llamar, sin fijarse en el camino.

- ¡Alfred cuidado con la nieve! – grito al ver que su hermano se resbalaba con un montón de nieve estancada, y caía – ¡Alfred!

Cupido era feliz, la mujer que daba miedo había acorralado al hombre que también daba miedo, y disparo su flecha, algo cayo del techo a los brazos del ruso.

Había tres situaciones, la buena, la mala y lo jodido.

La buena, es que por fin le había dado al ruso escapista, la flecha había impactado su pecho.

La mala, Rusia no pudo ver a Belarús, por que la cosa que cayo del techo obstaculizo su vista y llamo su atención.

Lo jodido: La cosa que cayo del cielo, era nada más y nada menos que, ¡Estados Unidos de América!

- jeje hola – murmuro al entender que estaba en los brazos del ruso, que lo veía extraño.

- Estados Unidos – la voz afirmaba al ver al hombre entre sus brazos, un extraño corazoncito salió de la cabeza de Rusia.

- ¿Compañero se encuentra bien? – pregunto un tanto asustado por lo recientemente registrado.

- Конечно, можно, дорогая (2) – sonrió de forma espeluznante, según el americano, ya que nunca había visto esa clase de sonrisa.

- _"Maldición"_ – se reclamo Cupido.

Continuara…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_1) Plaza Kremlin: __es un conjunto de fortificaciones y de edificios civiles y religiosos situado en el corazón de __Moscú__, frente al __río Moscova__ en el sur, la __Plaza Roja__ en el este y el __Jardín de Alejandro__ en el oeste. Sacado de Wikipedia._

_2) Конечно, можно, дорогая: Claro que si, querido. Según, confiare en el traductor._

_En un principio la flecha iba para Estados Unidos, pero como que quedaría más gracioso si le da a Rusia, especialmente, por que así Cupido habría fallado, además queda más acorde al titulo._

_Espero que os guste, nos vemos. _


	2. Enfrentando las consecuencias

_Gracias a todas aquellas personas que leyeron, me dejaron un lindo comentario y las alertas y favoritos, soy tan feliz._

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de __Hidekazu Himaruya._

- dialogo -

"_pensamientos"_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**EL JUEGO DE CUPIDO**

**Capitulo 2. Enfrentando las consecuencias**

No era tan malo, se intento convencer cuando vio a la mujer expandir un aura sombría y tenebrosa, intentando asesinar al rubio, Rusia andaba en su mundo con algunos corazoncitos que flotaban en el aire, no pudo creer que algo que se veía tan tierno, en aquel hombre era bizarro, además de no dejar de cargar al norteamericano, quien estaba un poco incomodo por la atención recibida.

- Rusia, ¿Me bajas? – dijo intentando sonar rudo, sin conseguirlo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Estoy bastante cómodo así? – volvió a sonreír de forma extraña, que le erizo la piel, Estados Unidos razonó que si la hubiera usado en la guerra fría estaría aterrorizado.

- No es sobre tu comodidad, ¿Qué hay de la mía? – de empezó a patalear, para liberarse sin éxito, ¿Cómo era posible?, ¡Él era físicamente mas fuerte!

- Hermano – una voz los saco de su discusión, Belarús había visto toda la escenita anterior, y entendido las palabras de su hermano, era un milagro que la tierra no se rompiera debido a la ira de la mujer.

- ¡Fantasma! – grito impresionado (aterrorizado) el americano, mientras abrazaba al ruso, para evitar caer en el cuchillo de aquella psicópata, que en este instante estaba jugando con la arma antes mencionada. El ruso sonrió ante el abrazo ignorando a su hermana.

- ¡Hermano! – el canadiense llego con él, cayendo de forma elegante del techo al piso, dándose cuenta de la situación extraña - ¿Qué haces en los brazos de Rusia? – pregunto sorprendido, pero no tuvieron tiempo de contestar, un cuchillo fue lanzado de forma magistral hacia ellos, era una advertencia.

- Eliminar a las pestes – su voz tétrica congelo a los tres hombres, ella se refería a Estados Unidos.

- дорогая (1), tenemos que irnos – y volvió a sonreír, y comenzó a correr.

- ¡Espere! ¡Matty! – fijo su vista en su hermano, ¿Cómo iba a dejarlo con semejante loca?, el ruso freno en seco y regreso de nuevo.

- Bien дорогая, pero me debe una – un escalofrió surco la espalda del estadounidense, y agarrando a ambos hermanos, cada uno en cada brazo, volvió a echarse a correr.

- ¡Suelte, que puedo correr solo! – se quejo Estados Unidos ante la insistencia de cargarlo. Un cuchillo pasó cerca de su cabeza.

- Hermano, así que a esto se refería con el cambio en las vidas – gruño de nuevo para evitar el escape de los hombres.

- No se de que hablas - y usando un bote de basura como balón de futbol, lo lanzo hacia su hermana, ella evito el golpe dejando una apertura, dándole tiempo para que escapase, perdiéndose en la nieve.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- _"Eso fue espectacular"_ – razonó el Dios mientras corría detrás de los hombres – _"tenia de todo, acción, corazones, celos y…"_ – se detuvo como si apenas hubiera descubierto algo, empezando a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared de forma agresiva – _"tonto, tonto, no debería alegrarme, ¡He fallado!" _– lo pensó unos instantes, aun con su frente apoyada en la pared, ¡tenia que romper esto!, ahora seria saber ¿Cómo?.

.

.

.

- Tendré que hablar con el rubio – murmuro bajo, sin duda alguna ya enterado, podría ser más fácil, y quien quite, a lo mejor la solución es flecharlo a él también. ¿Y que hacemos con la bruja loca psicópata viola rusos?, ¡ella lo mataría!, bien a eso todavía no tenia solución – Bueno, lo primero es desenamorar al ruso, bien, ¡vamos por ellos! – he intento levantarse de la pared, dándose cuenta que quedo pegado de la frente - ¡Ah! ¡Alguien que me saque de aquí!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora que estaban a salvo, el ruso dejo a ambos hermanos en el suelo, viendo fijamente al estadounidense, que empezaba a ponerse muy nervioso, Canadá no sabia que decir, toda esta situación era tan extraña y bizarra.

- Bueno… - Canadá inicio, pero no sabia que decir.

- Tenemos que irnos – Estados Unidos quería huir, tomo del brazo a su hermano, he intento salir corriendo de ahí.

- Alto ahí – dijo el ruso con una sonrisa, ambos rubios temblaron en su sitio, congelando sus movimientos.

- eh ¿si? – pregunto un tanto nervioso Estados Unidos, girando su cabeza lentamente, ya que si recordamos, él y su hermano estaban ahí sin autorización, y siempre que Rusia lo descubría, había una `pequeña´ pelea, recodando aquellos tiempos de la `Guerra Fría´, sin querer volvió a temblar.

- Me debes una – sonrió de forma infantil, como quien pide una recompensa por su buena acción del día.

- No vine a espiarte, si es lo que piensas – dijo el americano tricolor, el bicolor solo suspiro por la idiotez de su hermano, los acaba de delatar.

- No me molesta que vengas a visitarme – volvió a sonreír, como no parecía sarcasmo ambos hermanos se le quedaron viendo raro – pero aun así me debes una дорогая – y tomo su mano, jalándolo hacia donde él quería, ¿Dónde quedo toda la fuerza que presumía Estados Unidos de América?

- _"De vacaciones"_ – pensó con aprehensión, observo a su hermano quien veía toda la escena incrédulo - ¡Matty ayuda! – le grito, el canadiense vio su perfecta venganza, saliendo de su ensañamiento, empezó a caminar por la avenida, ignorándolo olímpicamente. ¡Haber si aprendía a no meterse con otras naciones!, especialmente las que tenían el suficiente armamento y nexos para provocar otra guerra mundial.

- Vamos, vamos, no te detengas – dijo el ruso mientras llevaba a rastras a Estados Unidos.

-_ "Matty ¡Te voy a matar!"_ – pensaba mientras lloraba internamente, lo dejaba con el psicópata ruso, que podría utilizar sin fin de métodos dolorosos para aniquilarlo, y se va muy campante - _"Adiós mundo cruel"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- _"Bien, esto no era lo que tenia en mente"_ – pensó con desconfianza – _"O Rusia se golpeo la cabeza o encontró una nueva forma de tortúrame" _– suspiro al ver el mantel rosa con corazoncitos, demasiado empalagoso para su gusto, aunque lo que lo tenia al borde de la histeria era la extraña sonrisa de Rusia, y las miradas curiosas de los paseantes, vamos que no era normal que Rusia de la nada empezase a sacar corazoncitos de la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente como si fuera la ultima Coca-cola del desierto.

- подсолнечник (2), ¿No tiene hambre? – pregunto el ruso mientras le daba un plato de… ¿esa era carne asada?, bueno carne con algún tipo de acompañante, miro los rasgos del ruso, y supo que tenia que comérselo.

- Gracias – murmuro apresurado mientras tomaba el plato, tomando un pequeño pedacito se lo llevo a la boca, esperando encontrar cualquier indicio de veneno o cualquier otra sustancia desconocida, pero en su lugar estaba delicioso. Ah, y esa maldita mirada aterradora seguía todos sus movimientos.

- ¿Te gusto? – y volvió a sonreír de esa forma escalofriante.

- Si – mientras miraba su plato, se sentía como un ratón de laboratorio ante la mirada del científico loco.

- Me alegra mucho дорогая, la prepare especialmente para ti – Estados Unidos tenia la gran urgencia de escupir lo que había comido y desaparecer, pero sabia por experiencia propia, que era lo peor que él podría hacer, especialmente sin armas y con su fuerza física de vacaciones, así que resignándose y rezando a todos los santos existentes y por existir que no contuviera ningún tipo de sustancia que le haga daño.

- _"Espero poder escapar de esto pronto" _– suspiro mientras planeaba como fugarse, tan pronto hubo acabado de comer, se levanto para hacer la fuga del siglo, mas sin embargo…

- Vamos a pasear – dando su brazo para que el estadounidense lo tomara.

- ¿Pasear? – parpadeo un poco confundido, ¡todavía no acababa esto!, vio el brazo, y se sonrojo, ¿que pensaba llevarle del brazo como una chica?, por lo visto si, pero se negaba a hacer semejante acción, el ruso miro un poco confundido un momento, antes de volver a su sonrisa nueva, tomo la mano del rubio y lo jalo a él, mientras lo arrastraba por Moscú.

- _"¡Rayos!, tengo que fugarme, ahora estoy completamente seguro que a este se le zafó un tornillo" _ - mientras veía a todos lados para buscar su oportunidad de salir corriendo, y al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta, de algunas parejas que estaban paseando al atardecer del día, bajo la pequeña lluvia de nieve, ¿Cuándo empezó a nevar?

- Da tienes frio – dijo el ruso más como un hecho, y enredando un extremo de la bufanda al norteamericano, quedando unidos por algo más que las manos.

- _"No te sonrojes, no te sonrojes, no te sonrojes…" _– y supo que había fallado cuando sintió su cara caliente.

El ruso sonrió ante esto, y siguió caminando, viendo a las demás parejas supo que andaba bien, estaban de la mano y juntos, pasando una romántica noche helada, cuando su cerebro registro algo, una pareja en la acera contraria, el hombre le daba rosas a la mujer que estaba feliz, parpadeo, oh obsequios, miro a su acompañante que seguía calladito, por que siempre le pareció molesto, levanto los hombros importándole poco, ahora extrañaba un poco de su voz.

- Vamos Alfred – empujándolo un poco mientras se dirigía a un jardín publico, analizo las flores que estaban disponibles, y decidió que las violetas (3) valían la pena, agarro un puño, mientras quitaba la nieve y las sacudía un poco del agua helada que las cubría, se las dio a su acompañante.

- ¿Violetas? – pregunto medio atontado al recibir el ramo.

- Te daría girasoles, pero aun no es temporada – mientras un aura depresiva inundaba el lugar.

- ¡No te preocupes! – respondió nervioso, sabia que de la depresión venia la ira, y mas vale prevenir – están bonitas jejejeje – lanzando risas nerviosas – y el agua le da un efecto interesante _"¡¿Que estas diciendo idiota?, ¡le estas dando ánimos!"_ - reprendió su cerebro, pero ya era muy tarde.

- Perfecto любовь (4), siempre te traeré violetas en invierno – y esa endemoniada sonrisa estaba de regreso.

El americano se dio cuenta que era muy tarde.

- Bueno Rusia, eso ha sido… extraño – el ruso no parecía afectado – pero ya me tengo que ir – pero antes de quitarse la bufanda la voz de Rusia lo detuvo.

- No – respondió sin más.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – un alterado estadounidense estaba a punto de hacer berrinche.

- ¿No lo vez? – pregunto el ruso, la mirada confundida que le era dirigida contesto – esta nevando – fue su simple lógica.

- ¿Estas de broma? – pregunto atónito Estados Unidos, por una simple y ligera nevada, cuando antes ha tenido que salir de ahí a toda velocidad con la tormenta más peligrosa, y ¿no le dejaban ir a casa solo por una simple nevada? - ¡Mañana tenemos junta con Suecia!

- Te puede pasar algo – contesto el chico más alto – ven te hospedo en mi casa y mañana llegamos juntos a la junta – y volvió a sonreír de esa manera de nuevo, mientras arrastraba a un estadounidense que tenia las uñas en la tierra.

Continuara…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Según el traductor

1) дорогая: querido

2) подсолнечник: girasol

4) любовь: amor

_3) Las violetas son plantas que florecen en invierno, aun en nieve, por eso fueron las elegidas._

_Espero que os guste, nos vemos. _


	3. Desición

_El último capítulo de esta fic, si, se que tarde, pero ojala que disfruten de esto. Estoy planeando otro fanfic RusAme, y nuestro querido Cupido saldrá otra vez, con más capítulos y un Eros completamente diferente a esta historia._

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de __Hidekazu Himaruya._

_Gracias a todos los mensajes tan lindos.  
_

- dialogo -

"_pensamientos"_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**EL JUEGO DE CUPIDO**

**Capitulo 3. Desición.**

La casa del ruso se diviso pronto, después de varios metros arrastrándolo, el más alto de canso, y simplemente lo alzo en su hombro como un costal de papas, para la gran vergüenza de Estados Unidos.

- Ya llegamos дорогая (1) – dijo sonriendo mientras lo bajaba en la entrada de la casa.

- No era necesario llevarme en tu hombro – dijo con evidente enfado, afilando la vista, con claras muestras de incomodar al otro, sin efecto, claro está.

- Eso hacen los enamorados, ayudarse – dijo simplemente mientras otro corazoncito salía de su cabeza.

- Para tus trenes ahí – dijo Estados Unidos espantado de lo que estaba proponiendo ahí el ruso - ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

- Vamos, tienes que bañarte y cambiarte, si no te enfermaras – volvió a sonreír de esa manera, empujándolo a su casa.

- No espera, de qué demonios estás hablando – intento seguir la conversación, pero fue empujado a la pared, donde Rusia estaba apresándolo, con su cuerpo.

- Pensé que ya te había quedado claro, pero si quieres te lo demuestro físicamente – dijo sonriendo con una nueva sonrisa, una que le recordaba a Francia cuando hablaba de… oh demonios.

- Entiendo – dijo nerviosamente el americano, completamente enojado consigo mismo por haber seguido con la conversación - ¿Dónde está el baño?, dijiste que me enfermería si no me cambiaba – y desvió el tema tan rápido como pudo. - _"Porque esto me pasa a mi" _– lloraba internamente el estadounidense.

- Claro, te llevo – dijo sonriendo de la manera aterradora número uno, no quería volver a ver la sonrisa aterradora número dos, significaba problemas para su integridad física.

Subieron por las escaleras, y se dirigieron por el pasillo de las habitaciones, al llegar a una, Rusia abrió, Era una habitación simple pero al mismo tiempo histórica, en colores cafés fuertes y claros estaban las paredes y los muebles, la cama era matrimonial, la lámpara era contemporánea en color blanco, había dos ventanales, lo suficiente para la luz pueda entrar.

- Bonita – dijo simplemente el norteamericano.

- Me alegra, esta será nuestra habitación – contesto el ruso, empujando al americano a otra puerta – aquí está el baño – y volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Nuestra? – pregunto con urgencia, dirigiendo su vista al más alto, trago duro.

- Claro, nuestra – dijo dando énfasis en sus palabras – ahora el baño, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte – y la sonrisa aterradora numero dos estaba de vuelta, Estados Unidos no pudo evitar avergonzarse.

- No te preocupes, yo puedo solo, y no quiero molestarte – dijo rápidamente metiéndose en el baño y cerrando la puerta con seguro. Oh Dios mío, ¿En que estaba metido?

- Si necesitas ayuda no temas en avisarme – dijo la voz detrás de la puerta, otro escalofrió le llego a la espalda.

Decidiendo que si necesitaba después de todo el baño, se quito la ropa, quizás si se ahogaba descubría que estaba dormido.

Entro a la regadera, y la fría agua le dijo que no era un sueño, joder, templando el agua tan rápido como pudo, intento relajarse.

- ¡Por fin te encuentro! – una voz le llamó, al abrir los ojos se encontró a otro muchacho en la habitación, no había corrido la cortina, ¿Para qué?, pero ahora se arrepentía, aunque se le hacía conocido… ¿de dónde?... ¡el terrorista!

- ¡waa! – grito al recordarlo.

- Oye, no grites el grandulón está afuera, solo quiero hablar – intento callarlo Cupido.

- ¿Estados Unidos estas bien? – pregunto el ruso a través de puerta intentando abrir la puerta, al mencionado le costó unos segundos recuperarse.

- Rusia no te preocupes – dijo viendo a los ojos al otro muchacho apenado – el agua estaba fría, me agarro desprevenido – excuso a la puerta, el silencio duro unos segundos.

- Puedo entrar para ver que este bien – dijo Rusia intentando volver a entrar.

- Estoy bien, solo déjame tener el baño y podremos dormir juntos – contesto, si Rusia veía a este chico la que se iba a armar, especialmente desde que actúa tan raro.

- ¿Dormir juntos? – pregunto el ruso consternado.

- Claro ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo el ojiazul confundido.

- Pensé que querrías otra habitación – no tenía que verlo para saber que estaba dando algunos saltitos – _"Demonios, que mala suerte tengo" _– mirando inquisitivamente al otro muchacho, que se apeno aun más.

- Ya ves que no, ahora déjame tener mi baño – contesto apretando los labios.

- Esta bien, te conseguiré un pijama, al rato vuelvo – y ya no se escucho nada más.

- Me debes una bien grande – dijo mirando con odio al otro muchacho que solo atino a sobarse la nuca con nerviosismo.

- Lo siento, pero quería hablar contigo.

- Claro, claro, primero eliminar al presidente ahora a la nación – dijo cruzándose de brazos, y tapándose con la toalla.

- No quería eliminar a nadie, soy Cupido y tengo un trabajo.

- Claro, Cupido, estas más loco de lo que pensé – contesto con sarcasmo.

- No, soy Cupido, mira – saca su fleca y su arco, con corazoncitos – se supone que tengo que juntar a ese hombre con la mujer que da miedo.

- … -

- Estoy hablando enserio, debo hacerlo es una misión de mi madre, pero hoy falle y te vio a ti, así que está enamorado de ti – termino de decir Cupido.

- Espera…¿Por tu culpa está actuando raro conmigo? – pregunto amenazante.

- La mitad de la culpa, yo no sabía que estabas por las cercanías a decir verdad – contesto Eros, mientras se sentaba en el azulejo.

- ¿Y cómo lo revertimos? – pregunto ansioso, quería volver a casa y que todo volviera a la normalidad.

- Te puedo flechar, y así ambos quedaran enamorados – muestra la flecha que tenía en la mano.

- Aleja esa cosa de mí – dijo sin más, Cupido la oculto de nuevo. - ¿Y la otra opción?

- Como no va a acercarse a su hermana por un tiempo, porque solo tendrá ojos para ti, tendrás que romperle el corazón – dijo sin más.

- Romperle el corazón – a Estados Unidos le supo mal, él era un héroe, no un villano, además, ¿Quería provocar la segunda guerra fría? – ¿No se supone que eres Cupido? – pregunto arqueando una ceja.

- Claro, ¿Por qué? – pregunto atónito, estaba intentando ayudarlo y así le pagan.

- Tu trabajo es hacer feliz a las personas, no romperles el corazón – acuso con la mirada – y ¿Quieres que me mate?, yo lo conozco y reaccionara muy mal a lo que propones – dijo sin más, Cupido parecía sorprendido, sonriendo volviendo a sacar la flecha.

- Entonces simplemente te flechare y listo, ya veré a quien emparejar a la loca.

- Aleja esa cosa de mí – contrarresto enfadado el rubio, cruzándose de brazos.

- Que carácter te cargas, enserio – dijo sin inmutarse – ahora dime genio ¿Cómo logro juntar a los locos? – pregunto, el rubio no sabía que decir.

- Yo que voy a saber, es tu culpa, no mía, arréglalo tú – dijo, unos toques en la puerta se escucharon.

- Alfred, ya regrese con la ropa, ábreme – Estados Unidos suspiro, intento ver a Cupido, pero noto que este ya no estaba, se había ido. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió - Toma, aquí esta la pijama que te conseguí – le paso una camiseta, Estados Unidos arqueo la ceja en pregunta – lo siento, no creo que nada de la ropa mía te quede, así que voy a prestarte una camisa, es más gruesa para que no tengas frio, y ropa interior de Lituania que dejo, creo que te quedará.

- Bien, bien – tomo la ropa – me dejas cambiarme, el ruso asintió y salió de la habitación, se cambio rápidamente y salió, al hacerlo noto que Rusia ya estaba en pijama.

- Vamos – palmea con la mano el colchón – durmamos – sonriendo de la manera aterradora uno.

- Solo dormir – dijo con sospecha, mientras se acerca al otro lado de la cama.

- Por supuesto – quitando la colcha, se metió en la cama, Estados Unidos hizo lo mismo, estaba calientito, así que pronto sintió sueño.

- Buenas noches любовь (2) – sonrió y cerro los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente…

Se sentía calientito, descansado y satisfecho, y no sabia por que, abrió los ojos, y se encontró con un ruso todavía dormido, se atraganto, recordando el día miserable que había tenido ayer.

- Hola дорогая, espero que haya disfrutado la noche – el ruso abrió los ojos, mientras sonreía, Estados Unidos abrió los ojos de la sorpresa casi cayendo al suelo.

- No estabas dormido – se quejó el americano.

- No desde hace como una hora – sonrió de nuevo – vamos, tenemos junta – se levanto y rápidamente se coloco su ropa – te traje esto – señala a la silla – conseguí algo para ti, y tengo un abrigo mío que te quedara.

- Puedo usar mi ropa – se quejó.

- Nada de eso, usa esto – tomo la ropa y se la aventó – nos vamos en media hora – sonríe de nuevo y sale de la habitación.

- Ese… - ahogo la maldición con rabia, mientras tomaba la ropa, botas de piel negras, unos calcetines bastantes gruesos, un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, igual de alcolchonadita como la que uso de pijama, pero más pequeña, y un abrigo color café oscuro, nada de esto era ropa que usara alguno de los que conocía, ¿De donde la habrá tomado?

Acabo de vestirse, y rápidamente bajo, al hacerlo el ruso le esperaba en las escaleras.

- Vamos yendo – dijo mientras su bufanda alrededor del cuello del americano otra vez.

- No es necesario – intento quejarse, obviamente sin resultados.

- Te enfermaras, también en Suecia hace frio – dijo sin más, tomando de la mano y agarrando una bolsa que ya tenia preparada – vayamos al aeropuerto, si no se nos hará tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La junta se realizaba en Suecia, al llegar, Estados Unidos, verifico que ya iban atrasados por algunos 20 minutos, no sabia que iba a pasar, ya que Rusia y él llegaban juntos a una junta, ¿Creerán que es el fin del mundo?, ¿Tendría tiempo de matar a su hermano?, ¿Inglaterra le ayudara?

- Aquí estamos дорогая – abrió sin más la puerta, y al hacerlo todos dirigieron su vista a ellos.

- Hum ¿hola? – dijo Estados Unidos a todos, que se quedaron impresionados de lo que estaba pasando. La mirada asesina de Belarús le llego desde la otra dirección, Rusia solo miro mal a su hermana.

- Iniciemos – dijo el anfitrión, el sueco solo ignoro este hecho, Rusia se sentó en su lugar, y corrió con la vista a Lituania, quien de inmediato tomo el lugar que tendría normalmente Estados Unidos. Estonia no entendía nada, y Letonia veía a Belarús con amor.

Canadá estaba feliz que su hermano llegara, no tuvo ningún remordimiento al dejarlo, pero ahora menos aun.

Las demás naciones, se quedaban viendo al par, ¿de donde a cuando eran tan amigos?, ¿Por qué compartían bufanda, cuando el ruso era muy celoso al respecto?, esas y más preguntas taladraban sus cerebros.

¿Y por que Inglaterra no estaba quejándose como loco?

Simple, él andaba acosando al francés debajo de la mesa, el pobre galo intentaba en vano no sonrojarse o exaltarse cuando su compañero lograba su objetivo y rozaba lugares privados, ya quería que se acabara la junta para poder irse a un lugar más privado, o el armario de un pasillo oscuro, mínimo.

Las próximas dos horas fueron asfixiantes para Estados Unidos, entre las ideas malas de los demás, las miradas fijadas en su persona, y el descarado toqueteo de Inglaterra para con Francia, estaba a punto de volverlo loco.

Un sonido de aleteo le llamo la atención, y pudo ver a Cupido en la ventana. Con alas. Con su arco y flecha. Preparándose para disparar. A Rusia.

- ¡Vamos! – se levanto de inmediato Estados Unidos mientras tomaba de la mano a Rusia y salía corriendo, todos se quedaron viendo la escena, unos enojados, otros divertidos, otros más pensando cosas indebidas. Belarús enfadada los siguió.

- ¿Qué sucede дорогая? – pregunto con confusión el ruso, mientras Alfred seguía corriendo.

- Solo corre – dijo mientras avanzaba más, pero la loca de la hermana salió de improviso.

- Regrésame a mi hermano – Natalia saco su cuchillo.

- No se de que hablas – dijo Rusia, poniéndose al frente, protegiendo instintivamente al estadounidense.

El americano iba a protestar en esta pelea de hermanos, cuando vio a Cupido de nuevo, aventando la flecha, a Rusia. La flecha le dio en el pecho al mencionado, pero Alfred puso sus manos en los ojos del más alto.

- ¿Qué pasa Alfred? – pregunto inquieto el ruso, al verse ciego momentáneamente.

- Solo cúbrete los ojos – dice sonriendo forzadamente – tengo una sorpresa para ti, vale – intentando que él otro obedezca, lográndolo, el ruso se tapo sus ojos, quedando parado en medio del pasillo.

- Tú largo de aquí – dijo amenazante el rubio mientras se dirigía a la chica.

- Yo no voy a obedecerte – contraataco Natalia, enfadada por que le estaban dando órdenes.

- Que te vayas – le tomo del brazo inmediatamente y encontró un armario y la metió dentro, sellándolo como pudo, satisfecho por que al menos iba a durar un rato, fue de nuevo con Rusia.

- ¿Por qué no dejaste que la mirara? Te hubieras librado de él – se quejo Cupido revoloteando a los lados.

- Eso no se hace – contesto de inmediato Alfred.

- ¿Quién te entiende?, ¿No que te quería librar de él?, este era un buen momento, ahora genio, ¿A quien harás que vea para que se enamore de esa persona? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

- Solo regrésalo a la normalidad.

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto? – pregunto sin entender – ¿sabes que? Me rindo – dijo el Dios mientras Estados Unidos dirigía su vista a él.

- ¿Enserio?

- Toma – le da una flecha – tu escoges a quien emparejarlo, haces que vea a esa persona y flechas a esa persona para que se enamore de él y punto – dijo enfadado – me voy de vacaciones – dijo mientras desaparecía.

Estados Unidos vio la flecha.

- ¿Alfred? ¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos? – pregunto el ruso impaciente. Estados Unidos se mordió el labio inferior pensativo, ¿Qué debería hacer?, no es que dejar que ame a alguien más, casi lo vuelve loco a él, ¡y era un héroe!, nadie se merece esto.

- _"Algún día me voy a arrepentir de esto" _– suspiro derrotado.

- ¿Alfred? – volvió a preguntar.

- Ya puedes… Iván – susurro mientras se clavaba la flecha a si mismo. Y miraba como las manos bajaban por su rostro y lo veía directamente a los ojos, azul y violeta.

- Dijiste que tenias una sorpresa – empezó a decir Rusia, no, Iván.

- Claro – feliz, Alfred tomo la mano del ruso.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunto como si fuera navidad y tenia un gran regalo. Alfred se paro de puntitas y le dio un fugaz beso.

- Ahora me toca a mi de darte una cita – y empezó a correr – vamos antes de que nos encuentren los demás y nos obliguen a ir a la junta - sonríe con felicidad, Iván solo la corresponde, perdiéndose en la nieve.

FIN

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Según el traductor

1) дорогая querido

2) любовь: amor

_Me ha encantado escribir de estos, y no voy a desaparecer, nada más recargo la imaginación y volveré con más fanfics. _


End file.
